koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Suo
Guan Suo (関索, rōmaji: Kan Soku) is Guan Yu's fictional third son and Guan Ping's younger brother. He is a famous subject for Beijing opera and is known to have wed four exotic wives. Three Kingdoms fiction may use Guan Suo as their archetype hero for Shu in an attempt to expand the romanticized lionhearted perception of Guan Yu or the empire. Prior to his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a Shu NPC since Dynasty Warriors 2. His height for his Dynasty Warriors counterpart is 172 cm (5'8"). Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll has him at forty-sixth place out of sixty-two characters. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Usually appearing beside his father, Guan Suo is a secondary general for Shu throughout the Dynasty Warriors series. Depending on the title, he may appear as early as Chang Ban and will continue to appear for the later battles for Shu, such as Yi Ling and Nan Zhong. For his playable appearance in Dynasty Warriors 7, Guan Suo is Guan Yu's biological son who accompanies his father and older brother in Shu's version of Fan Castle. He prepares the troops for the castle assault. When they are surrounded by enemy troops, he tries to protect his father during their escape. Reaching a cliff overlooking a river, Guan Yu decides to sacrifice himself for his son's safety by pushing Guan Suo into the raging waters below. Guan Suo returns to Shu and appears in Yi Ling in an attempt to avenge his father's death. After the battle, he appears again in Jin's Story Mode to continue defending Shu. Like other surviving warriors for Shu, he dies in battle during their final defense at Cheng Du. His first Legendary Mode entails his escape from Wu, continuing from Fan Castle in Story Mode. As he fights for his survival in Jing Province, he meets and rescues a mysterious girl who introduces herself as Bao Sanniang. After explaining a bit of his history as he protects her, Guan Suo expects her to return home after the battle. She instead fawns over his heroic charisma and follows him. Guan Suo's second Legendary Mode has Zhuge Liang name him commander of the Southern Campaign in Nan Zhong. To not shame his father's name and reputation, Guan Suo works together with Bao Sanniang to pacify the area. After conquering Nan Zhong, his third Legendary Mode has Zhuge Liang order Shu to attack Wei in a final confrontation for peace. Guan Suo remarks he can finally avenge his father by defeating Sima Yi once and for all. Upon their victory, he thinks of his late father and older brother and declares he will use all he can muster to protect Shu in their place. Warriors Orochi In the original timeline of Warriors Orochi 3, Guan Suo was heavily surrounded by the serpent army at Mt. Niutou. His whereabouts after the encounter are unknown to the coalition until Nene tracks him down. Bao Sanniang and company return to the past to save him, thus leading to his allegiance in the altered future. As a member of the coalition, he helps Liu Shan pacify the once peaceful Liang Province. Dynasty Tactics He can be recruited as an optional general in Dynasty Tactics 2. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Romance of the Three Kingdoms has him as a fictional general for the game, often joining Liu Bei's army around the same time he does in the novel. He boasts above average stats as an officer, a good choice for supporting military affairs. Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI features his wives (from the Hua Guan Suo Zhuan and Hua Man) as extra fictional officers. Character Information Development Since he is a popular subject for various legends and folklore with Chinese locals, Guan Suo was added into the cast. In ode to his name as Hua Guan Suo, the flower ornament was added to his character. He was at first a typical young good looking male, but his muscled arms and physique were fashioned to be in honor of his father. The producer adds that a comical, sarcastic element crept into his design sometime during his development process, so he strays a bit from the pretty-boy image. To contrast Guan Ping's sharp image, Guan Suo was developed with softer edges. His preference for using quick nunchucks is supposed to be the direct opposite of Guan Ping's heavier and slower gigantic sword. Personality Guan Suo is a young man who takes his duties very seriously. Compared to his stern father and older brother, Guan Suo is a bit light-hearted and is a little wet behind the ears. Even if he doesn't always believe in himself, he uses earnest effort to overcome any shortcomings he thinks he may have. He seeks to someday become a warrior worthy of his father's name. Born with a handsome constitution, he may unintentionally attract women. He compliments the ladies he encounters, voicing his honest praise without sarcasm or jest as a gesture of politeness. According to the soldiers at Fan Castle, he is extremely popular with the ladies in Shu. Guan Suo speaks with a relatively modern day dialect in the Japanese script as a contrast to Guan Ping and his father, using courtesy if needed. Like Guan Ping, he strives to become the spitting image of his father. However, he feels he is inept to follow in his father's complete footsteps. Guan Yu assures his son that he is proud of him, no matter how he decides to raise himself as a warrior and encourages his son to follow his own path in life. Guan Suo shares a close brotherhood with Guan Ping, as the united brothers' vigor is viewed as the pride of Shu's army. For his Warriors Orochi appearance, he becomes one of Yoshimoto's kemari buddies. Although they met by pure coincidence, Guan Suo is happy to have met Bao Sanniang since she offers him light-hearted optimism and support. While he continues to struggle with his self-image and expectations for his future, Guan Suo is confident that he is at least strong enough to protect her from danger. Her enthusiasm in battle inspires him to try harder as well. Voice Actors *Spike Spencer - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English-uncredited) *Hiroaki Miura - Dynasty Warriors 7, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Guan Suo/Quotes *"If my father were here I know that he would be proud of me." *"You've grown so much stronger! How about we see who's the strongest, huh?" :"Of course! We'll train together, and someday reach the same heights as our father." ::~~Guan Ping and Guan Suo; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Master Guan Suo, I have seen you in action! You have strong, skillful legs." :"Thank you. I still have a long way to go, however..." :"That's where I come in! Let's start your special training right away!" ::~~Yoshimoto and Guan Suo; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Guan Suo is affiliated with nunchucks in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Does two spinning kicks which creates and sends forth two tornadoes. :Musou - Sweeper Strike (強烈回転脚): : Tucks his weapons away to do two low roundhouse kicks and one reverse high one. Each kick sends forth an air wave. :Alternate Musou - Fancy Footwork (烈風猛襲脚): R1 + : Does a high kick, if it hits he follows up with several high stomping kicks and ends with a back flip to knock enemies away. ;Warriors Orochi His moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Same as his secondary musou. Weapons :See also: Guan Suo/Weapons Shin Sangoku Musou 7 Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Fan Castle (Shu) *Requirements: Defeat all Wu officers within 5 minutes of their arrival. Chinese Fiction In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Guan Suo is the third son of Guan Yu. He doesn't appear until Zhuge Liang begins his campaign against the Nanman. He explains that: Zhuge Liang sent word of his arrival to the court and gave Guan Suo a post as Van Leader. He made several contributions in the southern campaign, but was not referred to in the novel again after the surrender of Meng Huo. In 1967, eleven volumes of stories were discovered in a grave dating from the Ming Dynasty in the Jiading District, Shanghai. Four of the volumes centered on Guan Suo, which described his history while loosely based in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms setting. These four volumes have been transcribed and compiled into what is now known as Hua Guan Suo Zhuan (花関索伝). While the state of the original text is difficult to decipher, it is generally believed that these tales were a collection of hearsay and gossip made in an attempt to expand Romance of the Three Kingdoms. After Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, and Guan Yu swore their brotherhood to one another, the Hua Guan Suo Zhuan says that they decided to make their family ties official. They did so by inviting every member of their biological families to a banquet in order to kill them. As Zhang Fei raced toward Guan Yu's family, he saw a single pregnant woman named Hu Jinquan -also argued as one of Guan Yu's mistresses. Not having the courage to strike her down, he allowed only her to escape. She returned to her home with the Hu family and gave birth to a boy. When the boy was seven, he was stranded from his mother and was picked up by Squire Suo. Two years later, Squire Suo was told by his master to adopt the boy into his family and the boy was named Suo Tong. Suo Tong was taught by Squire Suo's master, Master Huayue, until he was eighteen. As he was coming home one day, he bravely fought off bandits in the mountains. His master was aware of his potential and Suo Tong left his master to make a name for himself. He reunited with his mother, who told him that he was actually Guan Yu's son. Although his father from the Hu family looked nothing like the famed general, Suo Tong decided to honor his mother's story. From then on, he called himself Hua Guan Suo to honor the prominent male figures in his life. Wanting to reunite with his father, Hua Guan Suo made his way to Xichuan. During his journey, he killed Song Jingang and married his three wives. One day, Pang Tong and Zhuge Liang had a dream regarding Hua Guan Suo. Pang Tong conducted a divination that revealed that a prominent general would have a new third son and Zhuge Liang concluded that general would be Guan Yu. Meanwhile, Yao Bin, a vassal of Wu, surrendered to Guan Yu. Guan Yu accepted the general and they became sworn brothers. Yao Bin, however, disguised himself as Guan Yu and stole Guan Yu's horse on the same night to escape. Guan Yu was alarmed by the betrayal and a manhunt for the fugitive spread throughout Liu Bei's army. Yao Bin had met Hua Guan Suo on the road and tried to pass himself off as Guan Yu. Hu Jinquan saw through the ruse and Zhang Fei arrived shortly to inform them of the situation. With this knowledge, Hua Guan Suo pursued Yao Bin and cut him down. During their pursuit, Cao Cao's army attacked Guan Yu and Hua Guan Suo helped his brother and Zhao Yun to claim victory. Upon meeting his father, Guan Yu couldn't believe Hu Jinquan's story. Hua Guan Suo was upset and threatened to join Cao Cao's troops to force his father to accept him, but Guan Yu eventually believed Hu Jinquan when Zhang Fei supported her. He was then designated as Guan Yu's third adopted son. Hua Guan Suo continued to fight beside his father's forces until he fell ill. He and his wives were transported to Yunnan to recover until Jiang Wei visited him to inform him of Guan Yu's death. Hua Guan Suo was then brought to Master Huayue and his illness was cured. He led troops to avenge his father and uncle, encountering Lu Xun and Yan Zhao. Suffering defeat, he lost his brother, Guan Ping, and Zhang Yi. In despair, he fainted and met his father's spirit in the spiritual realm. Gaining his father's permission to use the blade at his grave, Hua Guan Suo eventually found it, killed Yan Zhao, and captured Lu Xun. He also captured Lu Meng and killed the two generals who betrayed his father, Mi Zhu and Mi Fang. Sacrificing Lu Xun and Lu Meng before Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's graves, he avenged his family. Soon after, Liu Bei died of illness and Zhuge Liang decided to resume his training in hermitage. Hua Guan Suo succumbed to illness as well and his wives and subordinates disbanded. Although the original story allegedly ends here, different editions expand the story to have Hua Guan Suo instead die in battle during the Nanman campaigns or during Shu's later fall. He sometimes only succeeds in defeating Lu Meng in certain editions. Gallery Guansuo-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render GuanSuo-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Original downloadable costume GuanSuo-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Fantasy downloadable costume Guansuo-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Second original downloadable costume Guansuo-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Special outfit in Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Guansuo-dw8.jpg|Shin Sangoku Musou 7 render Guan_Suo_(WO3).jpg|Downloadable awakened form costume ROTK12_Guan_Suo.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait DT_Guan_Suo.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters